Ne me laisse pas seule en ce monde
by Roza-Maria
Summary: "Ne me laisse pas seule en ce monde" "Jamais". Tu n'a pas tenu ta promesse, Oberyn... Réaction d'Ellaria Sand juste après la mort d'Oberyn Martell durant l'épisode 8 de la saison 4.


**Coucou tout le monde ! :D Me voici avec un OS tout fait et non, pas sur les Borgia cette fois, ohhh surprise ! XD **

**Cet OS est sur Game Of Thrones, sur mon couple favori : Ellaria Sand et Oberyn Martell. L'épisode 8 nous à toutes détruites, fane de la Vipère Rouge de Dorne que nous sommes, et j'avais besoin d'écrire la réaction d'Ellaria juste après cela, juste après son hurlement horrible qui m'a brisée le coeur... C'est aussi une manière d'expliquer un peu ce qui se passe dans la saison 5, dont j'ai vu l'épisode 2 comme beaucoup lundi 20 avril et où Ellaria se montre très hard vis à vis d'une certaine jeune fille blonde. On peut trouver cela horrible mais personnellement je trouve ça humain et j'ai voulu montrer la souffrance d'Ellaria via ce texte. J'espère vraiment y être parvenu :D**

**Ce OS n'est basé que sur la série ! Je n'ai pas lu les romans même si j'ai fais quelques recherches pour les filles d'Oberyn et pour le poison dont il s'est servi contre Clegane, néanmoins elle reste sur la série, sur l'impression que ce couple m'a donnée. **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture qui vous plaira j'espère... **

**Invaincus, insoumis, intacts. Seuls les fans des Martell comprendront :D**

**Bisous à tous et à très vite ! Roza-Maria.**

* * *

_« Elia Martell ! Tu l'as violée! Tu l'as tuée ! Tu as tué ses enfants ! Elia Martell ! Dis son nom ! Qui t'a donné cet ordre ? Qui t'a donné cet ordre ? ». _

Ces hurlements résonnaient dans sa tête comme si il n'avait pas cessé de les hurler. Elle les entendait encore, ces mots dit avec tellement de rage, tellement de haine. Au-delà de son inquiétude, lors du combat, elle avait souffert avec lui, souffert de le voir exprimer si violemment sa douleur et sa colère, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Oberyn était quelqu'un d'emporter mais avait toujours su garder son sang froid quand à ses sentiments en ce qui concernait la mort d'Elia.

Mais cela, c'était il y a quelques secondes. Maintenant, elle entendait un autre hurlement. Féminin, hystérique, incontrôlable. Elle mit un petit moment avant de se rendre compte que c'était elle qui criait.

La tête ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il n y avait plus de tête. Que des morceaux de cervelle et d'os, du sang se répandant dans l'arène comme si on avait brisé un flacon de vin. Le corps s'était affaissé, sans vie, comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les ficelles. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce corps ne pouvait pas cesser de se mouvoir, c'était impensable. Il allait se relever. D'un instant à l'autre, il se relèverait.

Ellaria Sand continuait de hurler, mais à l'intérieur, elle attendait qu'Oberyn se relève. Ce que son esprit ne pouvait concevoir, son corps l'avait déjà compris et y réagissait. Mais la vérité commençait à se faufiler dans sa tête, tel un serpent. Et plus elle commençait à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, plus sa gorge se serrait et son cri mourrait dans sa gorge.

_Il est mort. Oberyn est mort. _

Les genoux d'Ellaria ployèrent sous elle et elle sentit à peine le contact brûlant du marbre chauffé par le soleil. L'hystérie commençait à la prendre et la faisait trembler de tous ses membres. _C'est impossible. Ce que je viens de voir n'a pas pu réellement se produire. _Son regard était rivé sur les deux corps étendus dans l'arène, le premier à la tête broyé, le deuxième simplement inconscient. Elle entendait lord Tywin Lannister prononcer le verdict contre l'accusé mais ne comprit pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Elle ne pouvait rien voir et rien entendre. Elle ne voyait que ce corps mutilé sur le sol et n'entendait que ses mots à lui. Dans sa tête, aussi réaliste que si il était en train de parler.

_« Ne me laisse pas seule en ce monde… Jamais »._

La douleur, qui alors était encore enfoui en elle, tout au fond d'elle tandis qu'elle se murait dans le déni, monta d'un coup, comme une flèche. Elle gémit tandis qu'elle sentait la souffrance se faufiler dans ses membres tel un mal pernicieux qui infectait chaque partie de son corps mais visait surtout son cœur. Elle comprit à cet instant à quel point sa vie fut facile jusqu'à aujourd'hui. A quel point ses quarante années d'existence avaient été paisibles et heureuse. Elle n'avait jamais connu la douleur, la vraie. Elle l'a découvrait à cet instant précis.

La respiration commença à lui manquer. Elle se sentait suffoquer. Plus jamais elle n'entendrait sa voix. Plus jamais elle ne le verrait sourire, de ce petit sourire si arrogant et si provocateur qui l'avait conquise dès le premier soir. Plus jamais elle ne sentirait la caresse de ses mains fortes sur sa peau, caresses qui la faisait plus vibrer et frissonner que toutes les putains de Dorne réunit. Plus jamais elle ne savourerait le goût de ses lèvres contre les siennes, ce goût qui la rendait toujours aussi folle de désir, après presque vingt ans de vie commune. Plus jamais elle ne s'endormirait entre ses bras, ses bras forts dans lequel elle se sentait en sécurité… Tellement en sécurité… Au point d'en oublier, bien souvent, qu'il n'était qu'un homme. Qu'il était mortel.

Il l'avait regardée. Quand il hurlait à La Montagne d'avouer ses crimes, il avait levé les yeux vers elle juste avant que tout s'écroule. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur son visage. A mesure que le combat avançait, elle avait vu qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Qu'il laissait sa colère, colère qu'il retenait et qui le rongeait depuis tellement d'années, éclater au grand jour. Elle n'avait pas aimée cela. On était toujours plus vulnérable quand on est aveuglé par la rage. Elle aurait voulu entrer dans l'arène, arrêtez le combat et le calmer, l'apaiser afin qu'il reprenne l'esprit clair et maître de lui. Mais elle s'était rassurée l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'elle l'avait vu mettre la Montagne au sol et quand il avait levé les yeux vers elle.

Il était en train de se sentir libéré. Libéré de tout ce qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui et ruminé, libérer de sa douleur, il prenait un plaisir sans fin à enfin faire payer à cette bête la mort d'Elia et de ses enfants. Cela avait toujours été le but de sa vie. Il avait toujours couru derrière cette vengeance, l'avait attendu, guetter chaque jour de son existence. Elle le savait et l'avait accepté, l'avait soutenu comme elle le pouvait au fil des années. Et le voir ainsi, voir cette expression sur son visage, l'avait rendu fière de lui. Heureuse pour son âme, qui allait peut-être trouver enfin la paix. Elle sentait la jubilation d'Oberyn et elle le lui avait sourit à son tour, lui montrant dans son regard à quel point il l'a rendait fière.

Et c'est à cette seconde précise que tout avait basculé. Qu'elle l'avait vu tomber et être capturé dans l'étau de la Montagne. Ensuite, tout était allé beaucoup trop vite. Elle revoyait les dents de son amant voler sur le sol, elle le voyait passer en dessous de cet homme et elle voyait les pouces de ce monstre s'enfoncer dans les orbites d'Oberyn. Mais surtout, elle entendait encore son hurlement de douleur. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu hurler où même gémir. Il encaissait la douleur comme personne. Et alors c'était élevé cet hurlement à glacée le sang et son esprit s'est brisée à cet instant précis.

_« Tu va affronter cela ? Je vais tuer cela »._

Elle aurait du l'en empêcher. Ellaria se tenait sur les genoux, au même endroit où elle était depuis le début du combat, se balançant d'avant en arrière, gémissant doucement. La douleur la paralysait. Elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Les larmes était dans ses yeux mais ne coulait pas. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, rien du tout à part penser à cette phrase.

_« J'aurais du l'en empêcher »._

Ellaria vit alors des hommes entrer dans l'arène et déplacer le corps de la Montagne, le traînant difficilement derrière eux et elle ne chercha pas à voir où ils l'emmenaient. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle voyait mieux le corps d'Oberyn, qui était à demi caché derrière le monstre. Maintenant, elle pouvait le voir pleinement. Et un second hurlement sortit de sa gorge et elle se plia en deux, enfonçant ses mains dans son ventre pour essayer de calmer le feu qui s'y ressentait. Elle aurait voulu plonger la main dans son cœur et se l'arracher, se l'arracher juste pour ne plus souffrir. Cela faisait trop mal, cela faisait trop mal…

Les hommes qui avaient enlevé la Montagne revinrent et s'approchèrent d'Oberyn. Pendant un instant, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire. Puis elle vit qu'ils était en train de vouloir le soulever pour l'emmener tandis qu'un s'apprêtait à nettoyer les restes de son cerveau. Alors, elle ne se contrôla plus.

\- NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS ! LAISSEZ-LE !

Le hurlement d'Ellaria interpella les trois hommes, qui se figèrent de stupéfaction et la dévisageait. Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Ellaria s'était avancée dans l'arène, et tomba à genoux devant le corps de son amant. Elle leva les yeux vers les hommes et hurla, hurla sans parvenir à se dominer :

\- ALLEZ-VOUS EN ! HORS DE MA VUE ! QUE PERSONNE NE LE TOUCHE ! Je vous interdis de le toucher…

Sa voix se brisa à cette dernière phrase mais les hommes reculèrent, incertains. Elle cessa sur l'instant de se préoccuper d'eux. Elle ignorait ce qui se passait autour d'elle, si les spectateurs était toujours dans l'arène et la regardait, si la reine Cersei et son père Tywin était toujours dans les tribunes, si l'accusé, Tyrion Lannister, était resté à sa droite tandis qu'elle courait dans l'arène et elle s'en moquait bien. La seule chose qu'elle voyait maintenant, c'était lui. Lui dont elle était si près à cet instant. Inconsciemment, sa main prit celle de son amant, encore chaude, encore douce. La même main qui serrait la sienne il y avait seulement une trentaine de minutes. La main qu'elle avait tenue fermement dans la sienne durant toute ses années. Et tandis qu'elle serrait sa main, elle regardait le tas de morceaux de cervelle, d'os et de peau qui était sa tête. Elle vit un de ses yeux au milieu du carnage sanglant. Un œil marron, de ce marron dans lequel elle avait tant aimée se plonger ses dernières années. Il était vide, désormais. Aussi vide qu'il n'était détaché du corps.

Ellaria posa sa tête sur le torse d'Oberyn, ne quittant pas le massacre des yeux. Elle en était incapable. Cette image se gravait dans sa mémoire, et elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, que ses cauchemars la hanteraient avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui et ce jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… Combien de temps cela voulait-il dire ? Combien de mois, combien de jours, combien d'heures allait-elle devoir supporter sans lui ?

Cette pensée fut celle de trop. Elle enfouie son visage dans le torse d'Oberyn, et poussa son dernier hurlement sur lui, étouffé par le corps du seul homme qu'elle avait aimée. Et qu'elle venait de perdre. Elle ne fut plus consciente de rien. Plus rien n'avait d'importance… Elle aurait juste voulu être aussi morte que lui. L'accompagner là où il allait, qu'importe où c'était. Le faire à deux. Comme ils avaient toujours tout fait.

Un certain temps se passa. Ellaria aurait bien incapable de dire combien. Elle resta prostrée sur le corps d'Oberyn, son visage enfoui dans ses vêtements, sentant la chaleur lui brûler la peau. Elle pouvait entendre des voix, des murmures, du mouvement autour d'elle mais personne ne la toucha. Jusqu'à un moment où elle sentit deux mains puissantes lui saisir les bras et la soulever de force. Aussitôt, elle se débattit comme une forcenée. Il était hors de question qu'on l'arrache à elle. Hors de question qu'ils l'emmènent loin d'elle, non ! La main d'Oberyn glissa de la sienne, sans qu'il ne la retienne, sans qu'il ne la serre comme il l'aurait fait… Non ! Pas question ! Elle frappa au hasard et sentit qu'elle toucha l'homme qui la tenait, qui grogna mais qui ne la lâcha pas. Alors, elle entendit la voix de cet homme asséna durement à son oreille, mais d'une voix douloureuse :

\- Cessez, Ellaria ! C'est terminé. C'est terminé, vous entendez ?

Elle le reconnut immédiatement. Darrock Sand, bâtard quelconque qu'Oberyn avait un jour ramassé dans la rue car il avait été impressionné par ses prouesses lors d'un combat à Lancehélion, alors qu'il n'avait que 16 ans. Darrock était entrée au service d'Oberyn, devenant l'un de ses gardes, bien que c'était surtout elle qu'il protégeait la plupart du temps, où les plus jeunes filles du prince. Il était fidèle à Oberyn, fidèle à en mourir, il avait voué sa vie au prince qui l'avait sorti des quartiers pauvres de la capitale de Dorne et qui l'avait nommé comme garde de la famille princière. C'était un de leur clan. Pas un de ses charognards. Elle cessa de se débattre mais continua de gémir et regarda avec horreur les hommes revenir pour enlever le corps d'Oberyn de l'arène. En levant les yeux, elle aperçut la reine Cersei qui descendait de l'estrade, accompagné de son père. La reine se tourna vers le milieu de l'arène et observa le corps d'Oberyn en train d'être soulevé. Alors, un léger sourire de satisfaction naquit sur ses lèvres et elle continua son chemin.

Ellaria sut qu'elle n'oublierait pas cela. Elle n'était pas en état de penser, de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de voir mais elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle n'oublierait pas ce sourire venimeux. Jamais. Mais son attention était trop retenue par le corps d'Oberyn, qui était en train de disparaître sous ses yeux. Elle sentit toutes ses forces alors l'abandonner. Toute l'énergie qu'elle avait mise à se débattre disparut à mesure que le corps s'éloigner d'elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne le vit plus. Ne restait que la tâche de sang et les morceaux de chair sur le sol, en train d'être effacé également.

Elle entra dans un état second. Les choses continuaient de tourner autour d'elle, elle le sentait. Darrock et un autre garde de l'escorte d'Oberyn lui tenait chacun un bras, comme si ils craignait qu'elle puisse devenir dangereuse alors que les deux faisait le double de sa taille et qu'un seul d'entre eux aurait suffi à la mettre à terre en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Elle sentait qu'on l'a poussait à avancer, à quitter l'arène mais elle en avait à peine conscience. Tout était flou dans sa tête, tout se heurtait, chaque pensée se torturait. La seule chose qu'elle ressentait pleinement, c'était la douleur. Aigue. Puissante. Trop puissante. Elle voulait que cela cesse… Par les sept enfers, juste que cela cesse…

_« Ceci n'est pas le jour de ma mort »._

« Oberyn… Oberyn… Oberyn » elle n'arrivait à penser qu'à cela. Qu'à ce prénom. Elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autres.

_« Ne me laisse pas seule en ce monde…Jamais »_

« Tu n'a pas tenu ta promesse, mon amour ».

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Et la voilà de retour dans le bordel, bordel où Oberyn et elle avait tellement passés leurs nuits que c'était leur domicile à Port-Réal. Ni lui ni elle n'avait vu les appartements royaux qu'on leur avait réservés au Donjon Rouge. On lui avait proposé de s'y rendre cette nuit, mais elle avait répondu du bout des lèvres qu'elle refusait. Ces appartements étaient vides, vide de sens et de souvenirs. Que les gens pensent ce qu'ils veulent, elle voulait retourner dans la chambre qu'ils avait adoptés, Oberyn et elle, depuis leur arrivé dans cette ville maudite.

Darrock l'y avait conduite et elle savait qu'il gardait l'entrée du bordel. Il ne le faisait pas du vivant d'Oberyn, celui-ci lui ayant ordonné de partir se détendre un peu, qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour assurer sa protection et celle de son amante. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il tenait à le faire ce soir. Si quelqu'un désirait la tuer – elle ne voyait pas non plus en quoi ce serait utile pour quelqu'un – eh bien, qu'il le fasse. Cela serait un tel soulagement pour elle.

Quand elle était rentrée au bordel, il y a maintenant dix minutes, Yva, Razela et Olyver, les trois prostitués avec lequel ils avait passé le plus de temps en leur compagnie, s'était immédiatement tournés vers elle, surtout Yva et Razela, prêtes à lui donner du réconfort, en échange des pièces habituelles bien évidemment. Ellaria leur avait jeté l'argent sur le sol et leur avait ordonné de ne pas la toucher et surtout de ne pas entrer dans la chambre, sinon quoi elle leur ferait arracher les yeux et le leur ferait avaler.

Arracher les yeux… C'était ironique, comme menace, en vu des circonstances. Un rire hystérique la prit doucement, maintenant qu'elle était seule dans la chambre, le dos appuyé contre la porte, observant le grand lit et leurs affaires plongés dans l'obscurité. Elle savait que demain, elle devrait voir tous les grands sirs de Dorne qui les avait accompagnés à Port-Réal. Elle savait que les préparatifs du départ pour rentrer chez eux étaient déjà en route, que les lettres prévenant de la mort d'Oberyn étaient déjà parties à Dorne, que dans quelques jours, le prince Doran serait au courant. De mêmes que les Aspics. Il allait falloir ramener le corps à Dorne. C'était un Martell et il était hors de question qu'il soit enterré ailleurs que dans sa patrie.

Ellaria savait qu'elle devrait y participer. En tant qu'amante de cœur du prince, elle avait eu une place de choix dans l'escorte de celui-ci. Traitée à l'égard d'une princesse. C'est elle qui avait les affaires d'Oberyn. Les plus importantes, du moins. Tout était là, dans cette chambre. Les grandes malles étaient bien rangées et elle voyait les objets d'Oberyn s'étaler un peu partout dans la pièce. Et à chaque fois que ses yeux tombaient sur quelque chose lui appartenant, elle avait l'impression qu'un poignard s'enfonçait doucement dans son cœur, lentement, pour bien lui faire ressentir chaque parcelle de la souffrance avant de se retirer tout aussi lentement et de revenir, indéfiniment.

Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quittés les arènes. Les mots étaient coincés, elle ne pouvait pas parler. Elle pouvait juste regarder. Penser. Et souffrir. Souffrir atrocement. Lentement, elle avança dans la pièce, et sentit qu'elle tangua doucement. Ses jambes la tenaient difficilement. Elle avait l'impression d'être faite de verre. Un seul pas de travers et elle se briseraient en mille morceaux sur le sol. Mais elle continua à avancer, s'approchant doucement du bureau où Oberyn rangeait ses lettres et ses poèmes qu'il écrivait allongé sur le lit, après leurs ébats, la tête sur le ventre d'Ellaria, tandis qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux, les yeux clos, les reins encore endoloris après le sexe, heureuse et sereine. Elle adorait leurs jeux érotiques avec leurs maîtresses et leurs amants communs. C'était des plaisirs sans fin, des plaisirs qu'ils partageaient et qu'ils savouraient ensemble. Mais elle n'avait ce sentiment de paix que lorsque qu'elle était seule avec lui. Quand ils avaient une nuit à eux. Ils avaient toujours su trouver l'équilibre entre leurs passions communes pour les sexes opposés et la tendresse qu'ils avait tous les deux besoins. Ses mains passèrent sur les papiers qui traînaient sur le bois et elle s'arrêta sur le poème qu'il avait commencé il y a quelques jours. Le poème pour leur fille, Elia.

Des huit filles qu'Oberyn avait, Elia était la plus rebelle. La plus encline à désobéir. Agée de quatorze ans, elle montrait déjà la même passion que son père et que ses sœurs Obara, Nymeria et Tyene pour les combats, si ce n'est plus grand encore. Elle rêvait déjà des arènes où elle brillerait autant que la Vipère Rouge de Dorne. Oberyn entraînait ses filles lui-même. Ce qui était arrivé à sa soeur l'avait poussé à former chacune de ses filles de ses propres mains, à leur transmettre son savoir, avec une patience infini et une dureté qui faisait qu'aujourd'hui, ses deux filles aînées, Obara et Nymeria, était reconnus comme des guerrières presque aussi dangereuses que leur père et leur avait valu le surnom des Aspics des Sables. Tyene prenait le même chemin et brillait déjà, même si elle avait encore des preuves à faire. Et il avait bien vu qu'Elia avait un talent tout particulier pour le combat et qu'un jour elle rejoindrait ses sœurs. Mais ce prénom qu'il le lui avait donné, a chaque fois qu'il le prononçait, le rendait soit furieux soit triste. Ces sentiments qu'il avait autour de leur fille avaient toujours poussé celle-ci à croire que son père l'aimait moins que les autres. Ce qui était faux, entièrement faux, Ellaria le savait. Pour dire le vrai, de tous les enfants d'Oberyn, Elia était celle qui lui ressemblait le plus. Ce qui faisait qu'ils avait un mal fou à communiquer mais leur amour était aussi grand l'un que l'autre. Une dispute avait eu lieu entre le père et la fille avant leur départ. Elia avait dit des choses horribles à son père et il le lui avait bien rendus, même si Ellaria n'avait pas été témoin de la scène. Mais elle avait vu à quel point Oberyn avait fini par s'en vouloir et vu les lettres qu'Elia lui avait envoyées, elle s'en voulait tout autant, même si l'un comme l'autre n'avait pas osés s'écrire pour se demander pardon.

Ce poème qu'il avait écrit pour elle, inachevé, était certainement un premier pas dans la réconciliation. Ellaria était persuadée qu'ils se serait retrouvés à Dorne, tout les deux mal à l'aise et bourrés de remords et que peut-être, pour une fois, ils aurait réussi à se parler sans s'affronter. Ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré pour son homme et leur fille.

Mais cela n'arriverait pas. Ellaria inspira profondément. Maudit poignard qui lui transperçait le cœur, maudit soit-il ! Jamais Oberyn ne reviendrait à Dorne. Jamais il ne terminerait la formation de Tyene et d'Elia. Jamais il ne commencerait celle de Dorea et Loreza… La main d'Ellaria dérapa et elle fit tomber l'encrier sur le sol, qui se brisa et dont l'encre se déversa, noir et épaisse… Comme du sang. L'image de la tête d'Oberyn éclatant sur le sol passa alors sous ses yeux et un petit cri lui échappa. Jamais elle ne pourra se défaire de cette image. Jamais elle ne pourra l'oublier. Ses mains serrèrent le bureau, serrèrent si fort qu'elle sentit des échardes lui entrer dans la peau. Elle voulait avoir mal. Juste souffrir, souffrir physiquement, pour ne plus penser à la douleur de son cœur, tellement plus grande…

Elle aurait du l'en empêcher. C'est ce qu'elle ne cessait de se dire depuis qu'elle était parvenue à penser à nouveau après avoir quitté l'arène. Tout en sachant que c'était ridicule. Oberyn avait fait de venger Elia et ses enfants le but ultime de sa vie. Et ce avant qu'il l'a rencontre, même si les meurtres abominables de la soeur et des neveux d'Oberyn avait eu lieu très peu de temps avant qu'ils ne se connaissent. Elle l'avait vu tournoyer autour de ce but, se languir, attendre patiemment que son heure vienne. Jamais il n'aurait laissé échappé la chance de pouvoir tuer Gregor Clegane, qu'importe ce qu'elle aurait dit, qu'importent les arguments qu'elle aurait avancés. Il avait attendu cela trop longtemps. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, lorsqu'elle avait vu la bête qu'il allait affronter, elle l'aurait supplié de renoncer et de partir, de rentrer à Dorne tout les deux et d'oublier cette vengeance. Dieu, qu'elle en avait eu envie ! Cet homme était beaucoup trop grand, beaucoup trop fort. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Oberyn s'approche de ça. Mais jamais elle ne l'aurait fait. Elle n'aurait jamais rien dit, jamais elle n'aurait demandée ça à Oberyn. Elle savait mieux que personne l'importance que cette vengeance avait pour lui. Elle ne lui aurait pas demandé d'y renoncer.

Et lui aussi savait qu'elle comprenait. Autant que quelqu'un peut comprendre sans l'avoir vécu. Doran avait souffert de la mort d'Elia mais n'avait jamais partagé la haine vengeresse de son frère et ne la comprenait pas très bien, même si il n'aurait pas dit non d'avoir la tête de Gregor Clegane entre ses mains si on le lui avait donné. Mais le prince Doran Martell était un homme prudent, trop prudent disait certains même. Jamais il n'aurait attaqué de front comme l'a fait Oberyn et il ne l'y encourageait pas. Ellaria, elle, le soutenait car elle sentait qu'il en avait besoin. Même si, comme Doran, elle aurait préféré qu'il oublie ce désir de vengeance car cela le mettait bien trop en danger. Mais c'était un désir égoïste et elle l'aimait. Plus que tout être sur cette terre. Alors elle lui donnait son soutien, ses encouragements, jour et nuit. C'est pour cela qu'il avait levé les yeux vers elle pendant le combat. Pour avoir son soutien, au moment où ses nerfs et ses émotions explosait en lui. Une fois encore, elle le lui avait donné. Et il en était mort.

Si il ne l'avait pas regardé… Si il n'avait pas laissé les émotions le prendre, si il n'avait pas tenu tant à obtenir la confession de Clegane, il ne serait pas mort. Dès le départ, il avait déjà vaincu La Montagne. Elle n'en avait pas été certaine au début, surtout quand elle avait vu Oberyn se prendre quelques coups. Mais il avait réussi à le mettre à terre. Il aurait suffi qu'il lui plante la lance dans la gorge et cela aurait été terminé. Mais ses émotions l'avaient pris, il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Il voulait que Clegane avoue que Tywin Lannister avait ordonné cette mise à mort. Clegane n'aurait jamais avoué quoi que cela, cela se voyait mais elle sentait qu'Oberyn ne voyait rien d'autre que le corps de sa soeur morte qu'il avait bien trop imaginé. Il était trop en colère, trop furieux, il ne se contrôlait plus. Elle l'avait parfaitement vu et cela l'avait inquiétée. Et quand il l'avait regardé, au-delà de la rage, elle avait vu la jouissance qu'il ressentait alors une fois encore, elle lui avait apporté son appui. Et il n'avait pas vu la Montagne le faire tomber.

Il n'aurait jamais du la regardé. C'était de sa faute, à elle. Si il n'avait pas eu besoin de la regarder… Il aurait certainement été encore en vie. Pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il l'a regarde, par les sept enfers ? Sur le coup, cela lui avait fait plaisir, qu'il ressente le besoin de la voir. Maintenant, elle aurait voulu n'avoir été même pas présente au combat. Cela l'aurait peut-être sauvé.

Ellaria frappa alors du poing le bureau. Encore. Encore et encore. A chaque coup, un sanglot lui déchira la gorge mais aucune larme ne coula encore. Elle ne parvenait pas encore à pleurer. Mais elle sentait que cela pouvait venir d'un moment à l'autre. A force de frapper le bureau, ses mains se blessèrent au contact du bois et la douleur lui fit du bien. Elle voulait souffrir. Elle voulait le retrouver… Seigneur, juste le retrouver…

Elle le pouvait. C'était possible, après tout. Il suffirait de faire un geste. Un tout petit geste et tout serait fini. La douleur. Le vide. Elle ne ressentirait plus rien de tout cela.

Ellaria cessa de frapper le bureau et son esprit réfléchit à toute vitesse. Oui, elle le pouvait. Partir le rejoindre, qu'importe où il était, que ce soit dans les sept enfers où les sept paradis, cela lui était bien égale. Elle brûlerait volontiers, du moment qu'elle brûlait avec lui. Elle pouvait partir le retrouver. Retrouver la chaleur de ses bras et entendre à nouveau sa voix grave et rassurante. Il suffisait de le faire.

Ses mains descendirent alors dans les tiroirs du bureau, qu'elle ouvrit brusquement. Oberyn ne cachait rien d'important dans la chambre du bordel, n'ayant aucune confiance en cet Olyver même si il appréciait son petit cul bien rebondi. Faire confiance à un homme de Littlefinger était suicidaire. Néanmoins, il avait laissé bien des objets dangereux. Comme ce flacon de démonium qu'elle prit parmi les lettres et autres manuscrits. Personne n'ignorait qu'Oberyn magnait aussi bien le poison que la lance. En revanche, tout le monde ignore que Oberyn avait enduit les lances qu'il avait utilisé lors du combat de venin de manticore, un poison mortel qui infligeait habituellement une mort rapide mais dont Oberyn avait modifier la substance afin de le rendre beaucoup plus lent mais tout aussi douloureux. La gangrène allait s'installer dans la peau de Gregor Clegane et le dévoré lentement pendant des semaines entières. Quand Oberyn avait décidé d'employer ce poison, elle avait compris immédiatement que c'était au cas où si il n'y survivrait pas. Elle avait détestée cette idée, ce qui indiquait que Oberyn lui-même n'était pas certain de gagner même si il estimait ses chances très hautes. Oberyn avait cherché à la rassurer, lui assurant que ce n'était qu'une précaution et s'était assuré de dissiper son angoisse par d'habiles caresses. Elle n'avait plus rien dit mais n'en avait pas pensée moins. Une précaution, oui. Pour s'assurer que si il devait mourir, la Montagne mourrait avec lui. Dieu, qu'elle avait détestée cela, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Elle se réjouissait que Clegane allait mourir atrocement dans les jours à venir. Il n y avait plus rien à dire là-dessus.

Elle saisit le flacon et le leva afin d'observer le liquide gris et opaque qu'il contenait. Oberyn gardait autant de poisons que de poignards que de lance à porter de main. Le démonium est un poison qui inflige une mort plutôt rapide, environ une heure. Cela faisait gonfler les poumons jusqu'à ce que la personne qui en ait ingurgité ne puisse plus respirer et meurt. Oberyn avait emporté ce poison un peu par hasard, n'en voyant pas trop l'utilité à côté de la grande quantité de poison virulent et violent qu'il avait emmené. A cet instant, elle en voyait parfaitement l'utilité.

Le liquide l'envoûtait. C'était comme observé de la brume. Ses doigts décapsulèrent le flacon, et une odeur d'acier s'en dégagea. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement dans sa poitrine et au-delà de la souffrance, elle se sentit grisée. La voilà, sa délivrance. Il suffisait qu'elle boive. Une gorgée et ce serait avalé. Une gorgée et elle pourraient s'allonger et attendre que son heure vienne. Attendre de retrouver les bras d'Oberyn. Dans moins de deux heures, elle pouvait le retrouver.

Ellaria ferma les yeux. L'idée de mourir ne l'effrayait pas. Bien au contraire. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la mort. A ce qu'il y avait au-delà. Elle n'avait jamais à eu le faire, pour dire la vérité. Auparavant, elle n'avait jamais perdu les personnes auquel elle tenait. Elle ne connaissait pas la douleur que la perte d'un proche pouvait provoquer. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de très croyant non plus. Avec Oberyn, elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à la religion, aux Sept, ni l'envie d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, elle s'interrogeait. Y avait-il vraiment sept enfers et sept paradis ? Retrouvons-nous vraiment les êtres auquel on tient de l'autre côté ? Où bien n'y a-t-il que le néant ? Une fois qu'on existe plus, on existe plus, tout simplement ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais à cet instant, elle préférait l'idée des sept paradis et des sept enfers. Pour que Oberyn soit quelque part. Dans un endroit où il serait serein, en paix, heureux. Un endroit où elle pourrait le rejoindre. A l'idée qu'elle puisse sentir à nouveau Oberyn contre elle, elle sentit un sentiment de libération l'envahir.

Et même si c'était le néant, qu'importe, après tout ! Au moins, elle ne souffrirait plus. Peut-être était-ce faible. Elle s'en moquait éperdument. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec cette souffrance. C'était bien trop douloureux. Elle avait l'impression qu'on le lui avait arraché son âme. A part la douleur, elle se sentait vide. Vide d'émotions. A quoi bon continuer à se battre quand la seule raison qui vous donnait envie de se battre dans ce monde était morte ? A cette pensée, elle porta le flacon à ses lèvres et s'apprêta à renverser le liquide dans sa gorge, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le poème sur la table. Poème destiné à la fille d'Oberyn. A _leur_ fille.

Dans un geste d'instinct, elle jeta le flacon sur le mur, qui se brisa en mille morceaux et dont le produit s'étala sur la tapisserie. Elle poussa un hurlement de rage et de frustration. Elle ne pourrait pas être libre. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, qu'importe à quel point elle le désirait, qu'importe à quel point elle en avait besoin… Elle n'était pas seule. Comment, par les sept enfers, avait-elle pu oublier ses filles ? Ses enfants ? Les enfants d'Oberyn, leurs bébés ? Obara et Nymeria, les aînées, n'était pas ses filles. Mais elles les considéraient comme telles. Cela dit, c'était des femmes fortes et indépendantes, elles n'aurait pas besoin d'elle pour continuer à avancer dans la vie. Mais les autres ? Sarella, la troisième fille qu'Oberyn avait eu d'une autre fille et qui avait refusé d'apprendre l'art du combat pour se consacrer à l'ingénierie, elle adorait inventer des machines étranges qui ne marchait pas la moitié du temps, elle adorait s'instruire et sa curiosité était sans limite. Mais elle était aussi tête en l'air, ne se rendant jamais compte du danger qui l'entourait, étant donné qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans les ateliers qu'Oberyn lui avait fait construire à Lancehélion. Il avait bien essayé de l'obliger à sortir de temps en temps mais dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, elle y retournait. Au bout de quelques années, il avait fini par renoncer, se contentant de protéger Sarella dès qu'elle sortait du nid.

Obara encaisserait la mort d'Oberyn comme un roc. Cette fille était une vraie dure, silencieuse et dangereuse. Elle ne dirait rien, n'afficherait sa souffrance d'aucune manière et la vivrait seule de son côté. Nymeria la laisserait plus transparaître mais ce serait par la colère, non par les larmes. Elles pourraient gérer. Mais Sarella s'effondrerait à l'annonce de la mort de son père, auquel elle aimait tant montrer ses inventions étranges, pour lequel il s'intéressait toujours même quand cela n'avait ni queue ni tête. Elle n'était à l'aise avec très peu de monde, cette jeune fille casanière et solitaire, son père était le seul avec lequel elle se sentait parfaitement en paix. Le perdre allait être une déchirure insoutenable pour elle.

Et les autres ? Ses filles à elle, les enfants qu'elle avait portée ? Tyene était en plein apprentissage, elle apprenait de son père l'art du combat pour prouver à ses sœurs qu'elle était digne d'être une Aspic. Elle adorait les cours qu'elle partageait avec Oberyn, même si c'était une jeune fille qui préférait que son père la prenne dans ses bras plutôt que de lutter à la lance avec lui. Tyene était très accrochée à son père. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir comment elle allait réagir à l'annonce de sa mort. Et Elia… Ce serait sans doute la pire. Ellaria connaissait sa deuxième fille mieux que personne et elle savait qu'elle avait un amour infini pour son amour, qu'elle vénérait, qu'elle voyait comme un héros. Elle voulait marcher sur ses traces, elle voulait qu'il soit fier d'elle mais n'osait pas lui parler comme elle le voudrait. Elle lui avait dit, dans ses lettres, que quand elle reviendrait, elle dirait à son père tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Et elle ne pourrait pas le faire. Elia allait apprendre la mort de son père en sachant que les derniers mots qu'elle lui à prononcés était des horreurs. Elle n'allait pas le supporter. Et les petites Obella, Dorea et Loreza… Obella, si différente de toutes les autres filles qu'Oberyn avait eu. Il disait d'elle qu'elle ressemblait à sa soeur Elia. Qu'elle n'était pas faite pour le combat. « Jamais je ne lui mettrais une lance dans les mains » lui avait-il confié un jour tandis qu'ils observait leur fille cueillir des fleurs dans les Jardins Aquatiques. Dorea et Loreza, qui avait à peine huit et six ans, et qui adorait s'accrocher au cou de leur père…

Elle se sentait monstrueuse. Elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner, quand bien même elle devait avouer qu'elle ne mourrait d'envie. La douleur était trop grande. Trop insoutenable. Si chaque jour de son avenir serait ainsi, le reste de sa vie ne serait qu'un long enfer qu'elle devra supporter pour elles. Pour ses filles. Elles allaient perdre leur père, elles ne supporteraient pas de perdre leur mère. Elle allait devoir se battre. Où du moins essayer de se battre. Pour elles.

Ellaria s'éloigna du bureau et des armes qu'il contenait. La tentation serait trop grande si elle restait près des armes. D'un pas chancelant, la respiration hachée et la main endolorie, elle s'approcha du mannequin sur lequel était posée la tenue préférée d'Oberyn. Cette tenue dorée parsemée de soleil transpercé d'une lance, emblème des Martell. Il portait cette veste, longue et qui couvrait presque le corps entier en laissant pourtant la poitrine entrouverte, tenue de prédilection des hommes à Dorne. Il l'a portait à son arrivée à Port-Réal et la remettait souvent. Il était fier d'être Dornien. Fier d'être un Martell. Sa fierté était l'une de ses plus grandes forces. On aurait pu dire qu'il est mort à cause de son arrogance. Mais c'était faux. C'était son chagrin et sa colère qui avait provoqué sa perte.

Ellaria se mit devant la tenue et elle laissa passer sa main dessus. Un sanglot lui déchira la gorge quand elle sentit les symboles sous ses mains. Elle les avait tant touchés. Combien de fois avait-elle ôté cette veste à Oberyn dans un geste passionnel ? Elle avait été présente lorsqu'il avait essayé pour la première fois, un an plus tôt. Tout le rendait tellement beau.

Peut-être pourrait-elle profiter du temps qui lui resterait à vivre pour rétablir la justice. Clegane allait mourir. Mais peut-être le sauveront-ils. La reine avait de grands mestres a sa disposition. Et quand bien même ce chien crevait, il restait la reine et Tywin. Tywin, qui avait ordonné la mort d'Elia et de ses enfants. Oberyn n'avait pas pu mener à bien sa vengeance, la vengeance pour lequel il s'était tellement battu. Et Ellaria revoyait le sourire satisfait de Cersei. Et alors, un élan de haine l'envahit. Elle n'avait jusque là pas la même haine des Lannister que son amant avait. Mais maintenant, elle en ressentait une encore plus virulente. Ce sourire que Cersei avait eu… C'est elle qui avait choisi la Montagne. Elle était en partie responsable de sa mort.

Elle devait payer. Mais pas par la mort. Elle voulait que Cersei ressente ce qu'elle, elle avait ressenti quand elle avait vu Oberyn mourir sous ses yeux. Elle voulait prendre à Cersei l'être auquel elle tenait le plus au monde. Et elle avait une idée de qui il pourrait s'agir d'après ce que Oberyn lui avait dit sur une certaine conversation qu'il avait eue avec la reine dans les jardins du Donjon Rouge. Oui. Si elle allait devoir rester pour ses filles, elle en profiterait pour se venger. Pour terminer la vengeance qu'Oberyn n'avait pu finir. Et pour faire la sienne. Mais ce ne serait pas pour ce soir. Ce soir, elle n'avait la force de rien.

Ellaria retira la veste jaune du mannequin et la tint à bout de bras. Elle était vraiment grande, majestueuse, magnifique. Parfaite pour l'homme qui l'a portait. Elle était à son image. Illuminant, brillant, imposante. Alors, Ellaria la passa derrière elle et enfila le manteau. Il était bien trop grand pour elle. Le bout touchait le sol. Mais elle ne le remarqua même pas. La seule chose qu'elle sentit, c'est l'odeur du vêtement. Une odeur épicée, chaude, virile, qu'elle reconnaissait mieux que n'importe quel odeur. Son odeur a lui. Il avait porté cette tenue toute la journée avant de se changer pour le combat. Son odeur en était imprégnée. Elle plongea son nez dans le tissu et inspira profondément. Un million de souvenirs lui transperça l'esprit. Toutes ces nuits qu'elle avait pensée dans bras, à goûter au plaisir le plus extrême où juste à s'endormir. Ces nuits passées à savourer le goût de sa peau à se bercer dans cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant.

Plus jamais elle ne sentirait cette odeur sur lui.

L'épuisement tomba sur elle d'un coup. Toutes ces émotions, tout ce chagrin l'avait vidée de son énergie. Lentement, sans quitter la manteau jaune, sans même changer de vêtements, elle alla sur le grand lit, assez grand pour accueillir quatre personnes, ce qui avait été souvent le cas ces dernières nuits et elle s'y allongea, plongeant sa tête dans le coussin où elle sentit à nouveau l'odeur d'Oberyn.

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il devrait être là. Derrière à elle, à enlacer ses bras chaud autour d'elle et à lui murmurer des perversités à son oreille, comme il le faisait toujours, la faisant rire et la provoquant délicieusement. Elle devrait pouvoir se retourner et capturé ses lèvres. Mais il n'était pas là. Et il ne serait plus jamais là.

Alors, elle éclata en sanglots. Toutes les larmes qui n'avait pu couler jusque là sortit et sa vue se brouilla tandis qu'elle sanglotait sa douleur, gémissant. Elle allait devoir dormir seule. Cette nuit et toutes les prochaines. Voilà dix sept ans qu'elle ne dormait plus seule. Dix sept ans qu'elle partageait son lit avec lui, dix sept ans qu'elle sentait sa chaleur près de la sienne. Dix sept ans qu'elle avait parcouru la vie avec lui. Son amant. Son amour. Toute sa vie.

\- Oberyn… Oberyn…, gémit-elle dans l'obscurité.

Les nuits allaient être le plus dur. Elle le comprit. Quand elle serait seule dans le noir, dans ces pièces où elle avait l'habitude de partager ses instants d'intimité avec lui. Là où ils parlaient le plus. C'est là qu'elle ressentirait sa douleur le plus intensément. Et c'est le seul lieu où elle s'autoriserait à le pleurer. A pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, à laisser son chagrin et son désespoir sortir entièrement. Dehors, devant les gens, elle serait forte. Forte pour ses filles, forte pour lui… Forte pour sa vengeance. Et une fois que celle-ci serait accomplie, elle verra si elle supportera encore de vivres. Si elle sentait qu'elle n'y arriverait vraiment pas… elle mettrait ses filles en sécurité. Et elle ira le rejoindre.

_« Jamais »._Il ne lui avait promis de ne jamais la laisser seule. Elle n'aurait pas du chercher à lui arracher une promesse qu'elle savait qu'il pourrait ne pas tenir. Mais elle avait eu besoin de se rassurer. Et lui s'était empressé de le faire, la soutenant autant qu'elle l'avait soutenu. Ils avaient été une équipe. Un duo. Elle le comprenait parfaitement, il n'avait pas besoin de dire un mot pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Et il lisait tout aussi bien en elle. Sans lui, elle n'était rien. Rien du tout. Sans Oberyn, la vie ne valait pas d'être vécu. Mais elle la vivrait encore un peu. Le temps de lui rendre justice.

Ce soir, elle se noierait dans son chagrin. Ce soir, elle pleurerait toutes les larmes qu'elle à en elle et elle le referait le soir suivant. Et toutes les nuits jusqu'à son dernier souffle, toutes ces nuits où son lit sera froid, car il n'est plus là pour le réchauffer. Toutes ces nuits où ses bras seront absents pour la serrer contre lui. Chaque nuit sera un cauchemar. Chaque jour aussi, mais pendant la journée, elle allait devoir se battre.

La nuit, elle le pleurera Le jour, elle le vengera.


End file.
